Death of Finn: Day Eight
by philcole
Summary: Rachel becomes the first of several characters with medical crises.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday 2

Kurt wakes Burt because Rachel isn't answering the phone. They decide to leave Carol asleep.

At synagogue the cantor sings and the rabbi preaches about mourning.

Emma finally pulls herself together enough to call Figgins, but she breaks up crying during the call.

Kurt breaks through a window at Rachel's house, setting off an alarm. He finds her body and when the phone rings tells the alarm company to call an ambulance.

Santana talks to her father about bearing Finn's baby. The phone rings. It's Burt, telling her about Rachel.

At the hospital Burt calls home. When Carol doesn't answer, he decides to go home.

The producer reads more reviews and comments and decides to dump Rachel. The phone rings. A cast member has seen a report by the same reporter that Rachel is in a coma.

Burt finds Carol unresponsive and calls an ambulance, getting chest pains from the stress.

The producer tells the crew Rachel is in a coma.

In the ambulance with Carol, Burt shows more symptoms and the EMT takes his vital signs and gives him oxygen.

Kurt is talking on the phone with Will as both Burt and Carol are wheeled past him. He panics and the orderlies subdue him.

Will tells Emma he has to leave, but doesn't say why.

Puck and the cantor talk about Rachel and sing a variation of Mandy.

Emma turns on the tv and sees a special report about Rachel. She gets hysterical and calls the therapist's emergency number.

Unable to reach Rachel, Brody calls Kurt's cell phone. Will picks it up. As he talks to him, he misses a call about Emma on his own cell phone.

Gloria Allred shows up at the military base with a forged letter from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff demanding Sue's release.

Will is talking to Beiste and Ken Tanaka in the lobby as Emma is wheeled in. Beiste has to restrain him.

Artie makes a group call to Tina, Sam and Sugar regarding a vigil at the hospital. Then Beiste calls him with updates.

In front of the hospital the reporter tries to get comments from everyone that passes him. Puck, arriving with the cantor, slugs him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday 2

Members of New Directions past and present sing softly in Kurt's, Burt's Carol's, Rachel's and Emma's rooms.

A police officer reads Puck a list of charges in his cell.

Gloria Allred talks to Sue as she drives toward the Canadian border.

Kurt wakes as Blaine and Tina sing. They assure him the others will revive.

A soldier takes a phone call about Rachel as her dads continue to work.

Emma wakes as Artie and Sugar sing to her.

A doctor talks to Kurt about Burt, Carol and Rachel.

Adam, Brody and Cassandra arrive at the hospital. Santana and Britney are in the lobby and update them.

The therapist talks to Will about Emma's treatment plan.

Beiste and Ken Tanaka visit Puck in jail. They tell him everyone's condition.

Brody, Adam and Cassandra join Quinn and Mercedes at Rachel's bedside. She revives.

Pausing for lunch Kitty, Jake, Ryder and Marley discuss their statuses. They decide they should all be single for a while.

Kurt and Will sing at Burt's bedside as he revives.

Sam leaves with Mercedes, Quinn with Joe, Artie with Sugar and Blaine with Tina. Kitty, Marley, Jake and Ryder all leave separately.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday 2

As Figgins opens the school he is met by two soldiers. They demand to see Sue's files but don't say why. When he refuses they start beating him up.

Beiste arrives, beats up the two soldiers and calls for an ambulance.

As Will approaches the school he sees soldiers, cops and two ambulances leaving the scene. An officer tells him school is canceled.

Emma is being escorted to a recovery room to make room in the emergency ward and sees Figgins being wheeled in. She panics and the nurse gives her a sedative.

Diverted as he walks from the school, Sam stops at Mercedes' home near the school. She takes him in and they try to learn what's happening.

Dad Goldblum injects a serum into the fruit fly and the soldiers watch as it shrinks. It appears to deflate like a balloon, lying in a heap at the bottom of the cage. Goldblum takes a scalpel and carefully cuts the skin. The fruit fly flies out, four inches tall. Goldblum assures them the offspring will also be that size, not a threat to air traffic. The officer tells him about Rachel.

A swarm of soldiers surround Figgins in the emergency room.

Puck pleads guilty and is sentenced to 30 days in prison.

The reporter, with a black eye and arm in a cast, gives the few details about events at the school.

Will watches in Emma's room, confused. He tries to see Figgins but the soldiers stop him.

Santana has a long talk with Adam. He reveals that his family is so rich no one closer than a second cousin has worked for over 100 years. His father refused to let him act. His mother offered to buy him a theater and hire a troupe. He left for NYADA with $2 million expecting to be disowned. In the US he was thought to be gay and went along with it. Kurt's a friend but he's been in love with Rachel since they met.

Rachel dreams of past loves. The faces of Finn, Will, Puck, Jesse and Brody morph together and she awakens looking at an intern. He takes her vitals and talks about symptoms. He gives her a sedative and sings her a lullaby in bass.

A soldier explains to Figgins about Sue. He agrees to give her records and asks about reopening the school.

Rachel's dads visit her in the hospital escorted by soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday 2

John Boehner visits Burt in the hospital. He tells him to take his time recovering. He tells him about the fruit flies. He doesn't know about Figgins.

The anchorman is interrogated by FBI agents about Sue.

Surgeons implant a device in Figgins' throat that will let the FBI hear every word.

Quinn and Britney say goodbye to Rachel.

Adam tells Kurt he's straight and loves Rachel. Kurt's surprised about Rachel but discovered he was straight months ago.

A flashback shows them talking about hair gel.

Sam and Mercedes sing with Quinn and Britney at the train station.

The intern talks to Rachel. As he is leaving Kurt and Adam come in. Kurt is instantly attracted to the intern and walks out with him. Adam tells Rachel he loves her.

Kurt talks to the intern. The intern speaks admiringly about Rachel and tells Kurt to take care of her.

Carol, about to be released, talks to Burt.

Figgins tells Will and Beiste school will resume Tuesday. He still wants the concert.

Rachel's dads instruct a room full of soldiers how to stop the fruit flies.

Drunk at a gay bar, Karofsky is approached by the reporter. He doesn't know who he is and gives clues about Sue.

The Colbert Report lists Ohio as number one on the threatdown, listing the fruit flies, school closing and a bad joke about Burt.


End file.
